


Gave Me No Compasses, Gave Me No Signs

by Signsofsam



Series: One Single Thread of Gold (Tied Me to You) [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Episode 4x03, Season/Series 04, idek, post-crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signsofsam/pseuds/Signsofsam
Summary: Buck, it turns out, is a fantastic kisser. Eddie’s not at all shocked.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: One Single Thread of Gold (Tied Me to You) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149734
Comments: 8
Kudos: 333





	Gave Me No Compasses, Gave Me No Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out before tomorrow's episode where my carefully crafted canon crumbles at the feet of the actual 9-1-1 writers.
> 
> Title is from _Invisible Strings_ by Taylor Swift.

Eddie’s the one who kisses Buck.

They’re sitting on the patio alone, Chris inside playing some game online with his friends from school, half-drunk bottles of beer on either side of them, and Eddie finally asks, “what did Bobby want?” He’s been wondering since they left the fire station, but they’d talked about Texas on the drive home, Buck delighting that Firefox (“Marjan, Evan.”) had _finally_ followed him back while giving Eddie some accusatory look like he’d had something to do with it (“Of course I did; I made sure she knew you were more than creepy stares.”), and then when they got home, Buck’s attention had been solely focused on Chris. But now they were alone on the porch, and Eddie just had to know, because since they left Texas, something seemed different between them, heavier, and Eddie didn’t know _why_ , but he wished he did.

He wants to make sure he can fix whatever happened. 

When Buck doesn’t answer, instead looking at the sun, Eddie sighs, taking a sip of his beer. “He’s not mad about the truck, is he? I went along with the plan, too, and it was _Hen_ and he can’t be mad at you and not at me and-”

“Bobby’s not mad, Eds,” Buck interrupts, and Eddie...Eddie’s not sure what he’s supposed to do with the tone Buck’s using, because if Bobby’s not mad, then what is the problem? 

What is the tension between them?

“That’s...that’s good,” he finally says, and Buck nods, fingers trailing along the label edge of his beer. “Buck, I don’t-I don’t know what I did, in Texas, but I-”

Buck’s head twists sharply, his blue eyes narrowed in confusion, and Eddie swallows. “You didn’t do anything, Eddie.”

“Then what’s going on? Something happened, and it’s like it’s a wedge between us. I can’t help fix it if I don’t know what _it_ is.”

“TK told me he wasn’t interested because he has a boyfriend and it’s serious,” Buck blurts out, and Eddie’s eyes widen. “And like...I really didn’t think I was flirting with him because I thought I was straight, you know? But maybe I was flirting and maybe I’m not totally straight and I just...if I was, you know, flirting, I didn’t mean to because frankly I figured out on the way back that if I wanted to flirt with any guy, it would be _you_ and holy shit I just said that out loud where you could hear and please don’t hate me because honestly I don’t think I could take you hating m-”

Eddie’s mind is racing, and he’s not exactly sure what he’s thinking besides _Stop talking nonsense, Buck_ , which, he finds out later, is exactly what he says as his hand wraps around the back of Buck’s neck and he kisses him. He’d like to say it was an epic, camera panning out to the sound of some sappy love song first kiss, but it’s not, at least until the point he feels the tension in Buck’s neck melt away, and then Buck is kissing him back and soft and chaste turns hot and steamy very, very quickly.

Buck, it turns out, is a fantastic kisser. Eddie’s not at all shocked.

He doesn’t know how long they kiss, but it seems like hours when it’s probably only minutes before Buck breaks the kiss, shifting far enough away that they’re able to look at one another, eyes impossibly blue as he studies Eddie. “I never knew,” he murmurs, and Eddie reddens, shrugs, going for nonchalant instead of terrified.

“How are you supposed to know what I wasn’t exactly sure of myself?” It’s scary to admit his deepest secret, but he presses on as Buck reaches for his hand, bringing it up to press a kiss to the scar on his middle knuckle, a lasting souvenir from his illustrious street fighting days. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had feelings for _anyone_ , and never a guy, so I wasn’t sure if it was want or just an evolving feature of my friendly affection for you. But...you want to flirt with me.”

“I want to do so much more than flirt with you, Eddie,” Buck says, leaning in to kiss him again, once, twice, a third time before he pulls away again, but only far enough to rest his forehead against Eddie’s, breathes out, “Bobby told me to take a leap on the possibility of us, because it could hurt, but it could also lead to something more. That’s what we were talking about in his office.”

So they tell Bobby first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advance for all the comments and kudos! You can find me [here](https://signsofsam.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, where I spoil myself on the episodes because I definitely don't actually get to watch the new eps until Tuesday.


End file.
